A drug injecting device for human skin has been generally used as a means for a skin and health care, an obesity care, etc., in details, for the sake of wrinkle and acne removal, keratin removal, alopecia treatment, etc. The above mentioned treatment consists of a method in which a hole is formed at a skin, and a drug or cosmetic is applied to over the hole so as to help the applied drug penetrate fast and enough to have a great effect on medication, and a method in which a needle is forced to stimulate skins so that collagen can be produced with the aid of a reaction operation of a human body.
Numerous holes may be formed on a human skin using a needle in a shape of a certain pattern or an image such as a symbol, letter and graphic, and then various colorful pigments are applied to over the holes to help the pigments effectively penetrate for thereby finishing a tattoo.
For example, a new skin grows in the middle of a recovery of a skin tissue damaged during the formations of the numerous holes at a human body, and a treatment drug is applied to over the numerous holes, so that the drug can penetrate fast into the skin through the numerous holes.
The above mentioned dermatological drug injecting device helps grow and rearrange a new corium tissue with the aid of a natural scar treatment operation which naturally happens while a plurality of needles are penetrating into the skin, for which a scan grows shallow, and a treated skin keeps tensioned for thereby removing small wrinkles and a pigment deposition is improved, and a treated person can have a clean and healthy skin.
There are many kinds of devices which are capable of forming small holes at a skin when injecting a certain drug into a skin.
A Korean patent registration number 10-0973628 discloses “a combined device for skin.”
The above mentioned Korean patent registration number 10-0973628 has features in that a slope guide surface is formed on an inner surface of a cylindrical cam rotating by means of a driving motor, and a cam block at one side of which a roller disposed at an inner side of a cylindrical cam and rolling along a slope guide surface is engaged actuates up and down a needle with the aid of a connection lever, so the needle can move forth and back forming holes at a skin.
However, the above described conventional system is configured in such a way that as an engaging method of a needle engaging part which forms holes at a skin, the needle engaging part and a slider keep being engaged by means of a flat spring.
In the above configuration, it is impossible to quickly disengage the needle engaging part from the slider when it needs to exchange the damaged needle engaging part.
When vibrations occurs through the operations of the driving motor, the needle engaging part may disengage from a needle depth adjusting part in the middle of work, which may cause an accident.
The connection lever connected to the driving motor and the holder activating the needle are connected through a connection part, so the operations of the driving motor are transferred to the connection lever, and the operations transferred to the connection lever is transferred to the holder. In this case, it is hard to assemble and disassemble the needle engaging part. Since the operations of the driving motor is directly transferred to the needle, the impacts are directly transferred to the skin for thereby causing pains.